nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TNY
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nitrome Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ribbit page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NOBODY (Talk) 18:12, February 9, 2011 Welcome! Hi''The Nitrome Yeti''! Welcome to the Nitrome Wiki! I'm happy you came, as there are not that much users around the wiki. Thanks for you message on my Talk Page. You must be a very fast learner, as most new users don't usually do what you have done. I hope to see you around the wiki! --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 19:58, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Background Sure I'll show you how. I was originally going to upload a video, but saw that that would be difficult, so there would be so much to explain. I'll upload some image and place them on a page, teaching users how to do the transparent background. This will come soon. -- 14:09, December 16, 2011 (UTC) 1 concern Hey! my name is Emitewiki2, and I'm a user on this wiki (obviously). I just had one little concern, but I don't want you to take it as I'm angrry or anything, this is is just constructful critisism. I couldn't help but notice that you just crested the ekectric eels page from Ribbit. I know that there wasn't a page for it already, but you created a relitivly short page that wasen't very organised. I know I'm not an admin, but I have talked to them and they said that we should first focus on making the bad pages better, instead of adding more pages. I just wanted to point that out to you, in hopes that you don't overdo it, and start creating a bunch of short, unorganized pages. Thanks, 15:55, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes... Yes, I completed Fat Cat. I couldn't believe it because I had been stuck on level 19 for almost a year. Usually I play with my sister, who controls the cat while I move the owl. After many failed attempts, we decided to take a peek around YouTube and see what other people did to beat it. We sort of followed their strategies to pass level 19, which I found to be the hardest level of the game. The last two levels were challenging, but they weren't fast paced like 18 and 19 were, so they were easier. It just requires a little more strategizing, and the ability to multitask! =) 23:38, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Job Could I work for you as a website designer? If so, we need a name for your game company. Like JuanGames or SuperStar Games. TCG VICTORY! 03:15, January 4, 2012 (UTC) PS. Where do you live? Yeah, that's ok. Mabye we could make a game compony in the next twenty years or something. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. But keep making more ideas for games! I don't think i'll be where you live anytime soon though. I live in Seattle, Washington, so i'm more close to the canidian users. See Ya! TCG VICTORY! 14:54, January 4, 2012 (UTC) But really, we could give each other game ideas online! We still need a name for the group though. Iv'e got an idea for a spring game. It's called Pixelbros. It's a game with little minigames in it! The Pixel Bros. advance along the game by winning the minigames! The minigame plays when you run into an enemy. And at the end of every level, there is a boss fight with no minigames! See ya later, Juan! TCG VICTORY! 18:19, January 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:1 small thing about lockehorn That is becuase I have implemented a special code for certain links so that they link to a section on a page when clicked. If the page was created, and if there were sections for every hazard, clicking a link on the Template would take the reader to the section. Since hazard articles would be kind of small, it was best to have them part of an article about all hazards. Since the article had not been made, it took you to the main article and not a section to make the article, since no section exist. I think in the future I'll try to implement a feature to notify users of this. So the next time you create an article on a page that doesn't match the name of the article you are writing, you can make a heading with the name of the article and under that heading write your article. -- 14:03, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Box Sigs Yo fui el que las creé. Con ellas tienes links rápidos a tus páginas, y puedes añadir una segunda columna con extras. Puedes ir pensando qué quieres a partir de otra como la mía: 17:37, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Actualización: De momento puedes probar poniendo en tu página de firma y luego vamos añadiendo. Bueno, empezando por el principio... Lo siento si the he liado un poco (xD). Veo que no entiendes (demasiado) sobre firmas, entonces te lo voy a explicar desde el principio: # En tus , en el apartado de firma, puedes elegir entre tener una firma personalizada o simplemente tu nombre con un link. Ya veo que has puesto JuanJLF, pero hay muchos códigos interesantes que modifican la letra, pero que son muy largos y no caben en ese cuadro de texto. # Por eso, usamos la plantillas (templates), que son páginas que se "incrustan" en otras con un código. Se pueden usar para muchas cosas, pero en este caso las usamos como firmas de códigos largos. ' Continuaré luego. Estoy ocupado. ¡Un saludo! ' 17:05, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Hola Oye, he visto que has estado hablandocon santiago, tu tambien hablas español?? jajaja, nasiste el 28 de julio, para mi es un dia especial porque alli se independiso el Perú! bueno, yo tambien puedo ayudarte, se mucho sobre codigos y aurita no estoy ocupado porque estoy en vacasiones, si tienes un problema solo dilo. 15:20, January 21, 2012 (UTC) FLASH Hey i saw that you were searching a flash programmer... well stop searching cause i know to program in flash, just tell me what do you want and post it here. 15:08, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Green Fruit Music Here is music for Green Fruit: 23:53, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Green Fruit Game Music It's definitely fast... I tried to get a drum beat, also. It's good, but it may not be what you're looking for. 00:47, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ¡Saludos! En un día de estos en los que estás aburrido, me bajé un programa para hacer juegos fácilmente. Si IJZM y tú necesitáis ayuda, sólo pedídmelo. 13:48, February 7, 2012 (UTC) juego Oye tengo que desirte algo, me tienes que espesificar MUY BIEN las cosas porque puede ser que el juego lo haga diferente de como tu quieras. #Como quieres que sea el juego? #como quieras q sean las animasiones de los enemigos, jugador ETC #como quieres que sea el titulo del juego #cuanto quieres que valgan los pickups (monedas, diamantes...) seguro me voy a olvidar de cosas pero deime TODO lo que puedeas 15:11, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Ah... me olvide, no puedes estar poniendo el copiright de nitrome limited 15:39, February 7, 2012 (UTC) juego oye para lo del juego si se puede poner el highscore, pero eso se hace en los ultimos toqques del juego, cuando lo tenemos que poner en un game hoster como mochigames, al ponerlo a mochigames el nos da hightscores y advertisement eso hace que la emprea gane plata DE VERDAD (yo quiero q mochigames nos pague porque su salario minimo es de 100$$$$) (pagina de mochigames: http://www.mochimedia.com/ ) la programacion va a demorar depende de mi tiempo te voy a decir que se puede demorar de 1 mes a mas, lo intentare hacer lo mas rapido q puedo Credits I'd just like to be Takeshi64 or Takeshi64 on the Nitrome Wiki. This will happen for any other games I do the music for. 20:38, February 7, 2012 (UTC) All music so far: Menu: Day: Night: I'll send these to IJZM soon. Thanks for letting me make the music. 23:06, February 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Rollback rights Rollback rights are a quick way to undo edits by simply clicking a link beside the edit in the page history. It can also be used to undo all the newest edits in a row made by a single user, as opposed to the undo tool, which can only undo the latest revision. Because it automatically inserts the edit summary, it is best used when there is vandalism (as opposed to undoing an edit you disagree with). These rights can be granted through the request of the bureaucrat (NOBODY), but are also included with being an administrator. Oh, and I also see you're creating yet another game idea! Takeshi64 has made some pretty sweet music to go with your game. =D 04:38, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Good news and bad news As is customary, bad news first. Your game images do not comply with our image rules, recently enforced at Nitrome talk:Policy, and a lot of them have been marked for deletion. If you would like to display personal images on the wiki, you are more than welcome to use a free media site, e.g. Imageshack, Photobucket, et cetera. Now to the good news - I have looked at your conversation with TCG above (and I know about your desire to make games), and I am glad to say that I am fluent in HTML and CSS, and fairly proficient in JavaScript and PHP (see my script). If you would like to make a website, I would be more than happy to help! 14:26, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Made I fished out some images in the mainspace to use as your signature. I feel they are important to the Wiki's mainspace, and since they can be kept, they should also be allowed on your signature. For now, it's just characters from Snow Drift. I will also have to unfortunately delete your cat sig image, as it is not allowed on the Wiki space. 01:07, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Oh yeah. And don't forget to go to your and in the signature area, type |— The Nitrome Yeti (talk)}} to start using it so you don't substitute the code. 01:12, February 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: About box sigs (lo he visto ) Hay una página para hacerlos, pero si quieres, puedo hacerte yo uno. Pero, si la quieres en una caja, yo fui el que las creé, pero traen muchos problemas, por lo que las dejé. De todas formas, también soy bueno haciendo tablet sigs! >> 13:44, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ¡Ya está! Si necesitas algo más, no dudes en pedírmelo. 20:22, February 13, 2012 (UTC) RE:Spam I'll block Ther Mysteryous User from the chat forever, due to his misbehavior. -- 21:24, February 15, 2012 (UTC) dame la imagen de los dos costados de the green fruit, ya kiero programar!! esque quiero provar como lo puedo hacer cat dropped lo voy a hacer despues porque no se como randomisar pero ya me familiarise mas con los juegos de plataformas IJZMTalk 03:49, February 18, 2012 (UTC) There! Here is the Dirk Martian Underworld icon: 21:32, February 19, 2012 (UTC) hola Important Wikia has recently adopted HTML 5, and so some tags have become outdated, and should not be used. These tags include , and . For more information, and a full list, see Nitrome:Graveyard. 08:45, February 27, 2012 (UTC) RE:Uh.. Hai... Thanks! Don't worry if you're busy, continue making great games! I will try to remember that your birthday is in July 28th. 16:10, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Oh, thanks...I actually thought that was a part of the Lockehorn game, so I guess I should congratulate you on making great fanart. O_O 00:44, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Np Ur welcome. And is the music I have for Lamadilus so far okay? 01:17, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Well, then I guess I'll keep working on it. ^^; 01:24, March 21, 2012 (UTC) RE:Fault Line Ripoff Found Thanks. The gameplay is totally different, but the "pixels" are from Nirome. Hope that the game will be removed or changed. 16:19, March 24, 2012 (UTC) The ultimate favorite character What's you fav character? 20:15, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Art Test Would this work? I'm hoping you'll get to see this pic. If you need better ones I can get some. Sure it's small, but it's the first pixel art.If you need more, I can ALWAYS make more! :) 00:40, May 1, 2012 (UTC) I'll upload the Image to Scribblenats wiki, they have no rules there. It's just cuz I don't want to join the wiki and then find out I can't help out. I'll include the link! Dejah voo! !!!!!!!!!! 21:39, May 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:Hi NOBODY It was kind of stupid really. I was just telling Axiy that TMU threatened to report Axiy to the Wikia Staff if he didn't tell him why he was blocked. However, according to his userpage, he was blocked on February 22nd for "Intimidating Behavior/Harassment", which I believe was because of something he said or did on the chat. That's all. -- 22:24, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Policy Forum: Hosting personal images on another wiki Hi, I'm SQhi. I would like to invite you to have a say on a policy proposal regarding personal images on Nitrome Wiki, Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki and Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki. Link to forum Your participation is greatly appreciated. =) SQhi•'''(talk) 07:33, June 26, 2012 (UTC) -This is a mass message.- Almost forgot to reply Oops, sorry about that. Anyways, for the Final Ninja Zero music, I uploaded the iTunes recordings. I am going through my Nitrome playlist and uploading the music I got from iTunes first. One other question, though. How do you get Nitrome music onto your YouTube channel in such high quality? 22:18, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! But is the program free? I guess Google can answer that... xD 21:53, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh my.... I love your new signature. Green enzymes for the win! *goes back to stare at TNY's sig* 01:19, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Inactive user template We don't use that template anymore. RSK added a MediaWiki code that lets a tag automatically when an user is inactive. 20:00, July 10, 2012 (UTC) You don't mind, do you? I made a minor edit to your comment, as adding a colon at the start of a line makes it indent. Therefore, tags have to be added around it to make it work properly, which is only what I did. I thought I'd let you know. 23:43, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Walk-through for Hot Air Thanks for digging out all our game pages without walkthroughs.=D Speaking of Hot Air, yes, I had been thinking of that for a long time.(hmm) Well, I don't publish my Nitrome progress, but I have completed Hot Air =). I'll fill that section up. SQhi•'(talk)'•'52k edit 17:39, July 17, 2012 (UTC) : Don't worry. It took me 10 months. IUHoosiersFan has also completed it. NOBODY is stuck at level 24. SQhi'•'(talk)'•'52k edit 15:28, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Unbolding Last time I checked, we were bolding links or points made before describing what they were in a section. This is to be consistent with other points if they do not have links, then it doesn't look as significant. I think the bold is necessary, to tell you the truth. 00:39, July 20, 2012 (UTC) RE Thanks! 01:24, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi Just messaged you to say hi. Looks like we're the only ones editing right now. 02:01, July 20, 2012 (UTC) re: capitalization noted, will do. (boinksmusk1-insert witty text here- (talk) 14:16, July 20, 2012 (UTC)) wip on mirror image i saw you placed a "wip" thingy on the mirror image article. i was planning on getting as far as i could with the levels section, and was wondering if it was ok for me to continue with this. also, if i am doing anything wrong, aside from the grammer, please dont hesitate to tell me. (boinksmusk1-insert witty text here- (talk) 14:23, July 20, 2012 (UTC)) Capitalisation, one concern please be careful! Boinksmusk1 is not new here. Please refer to his join date. SQhi'•'(talk)'•'52k edit 17:57, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday 2 U Happy birthday!!! User:Zt-freak HAPPY BIRTHDAY! http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/7/73/TNY.png I also have a transparent version here in case you wanted to add it anywhere. I hope you have a wonderful birthday. Your pixel art is amazing, and I'm very happy you're on the wiki. =) 13:29, July 28, 2012 (UTC) A new "age" for you I hope you have a happy birthday, TNY! I remembered your b-day as you said some months ago, but sadly I'm so busy because I'll go tomorrow on summer holidays and I couldn't make you anything. Anyway, I thank you about your edits on the wiki, and I hope you have today a very happy day. Goodbye! 16:16, July 28, 2012 (UTC) So, I hear it's your birthday... http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/0/0e/TNY%27s_Birthday.png 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY THE NITROME' 'YETI!!' I hope you have a great birthday today! Thanks for everything you do on the Nitrome Wiki! 17:15, July 28, 2012 (UTC) RE:Blueflake and stuff I don't have enough time to talk back but I will try, and congratulations on being the new boss :D. Sorry I missed you're birthday D: AxiyTalk! Blog! Play! 02:36, July 30, 2012 (UTC) RE:No Mattah You can chat in Blueflake now, I am there. AxiyTalk! Blog! Play! 02:50, July 30, 2012 (UTC) OH NO Sorry for not doing this earlier, but the least I can do is wish you a Happy birthday! ...A day late. Hmm...thank you for letting me compose music for Blueflake. =D 03:56, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Great job! Hi The Nitrome Yeti (whose apparent favourite Nitrome character in Canary 214-LE)! Great work on redirecting those pages! Not many people are doing the project anymore, and it's great to see someone working on it. I should probably mention, they're are two parts of the project: part 1 which is redirecting pages, and part 2 which is fixing the names on all the pages. For example, take the Penguin Missiles pages, you've redirected the name of the page, but you haven't fixed the names on the page; Penguin missiles are still called Penguin '''M'issiles. For this part of the project, you should de-capitalized all occurrences of Penguin Missiles, so that it become Penguin m'issiles. The above is only for thew start of a sentence, where the first word is capitalized (and is also only for the name when used in the infobox). If Penguin Missile occurs anywhere else on the page where it isn't at the start of a sentence, Penguin Missiles becomes '''p'enguin 'm'issiles. The reason all letters are de-capatalized in the sentence is because, since Nitrome didn't give the penguin missiles the name we gave it, the name we give it shouldn't have any capital letters in its name, when used in sentences. Only actual names for objects are capitalized. Anyway, you're doing a great job already! Keep it up!-- 13:35, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks TNY :D 18:21, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ): I'm sorry you got the ending for Headcase spoiled. I guess that's just the downfall of editing actively on a Wiki. Spoilers are everywhere, and we have to expect almost all game endings to be spoiled if we are to monitor all articles here. In fact, you and IJZM uploaded the ending image of Swindler and I ended up seeing the ending screen even before I started to play the game. :( Unfortunately, telling users to upload their spoiler images on an external image host might be too unnecessary - we also have to take in consideration that some readers actually come to the Wiki to see the ending and we simply can't cover up everything. Oh, well. :/ 05:58, August 13, 2012 (UTC) RE:Graveyard Shift - Shield Problem I did have the problem... but in Firefox. But I didn't have a problem with the screen moving slow (the end of level 12 severely lags up the game). I've written how to overcome this problem on the Graveyard Shift page. -- 13:39, August 13, 2012 (UTC) RE:Spanish Muy bien, gracias TNY! Estoy muy emocionado de comenzar con la edición aquí (no he visto demasiados editores mexicanos otros). En este momento estoy más que nada presionando la tecla "Página aleatoria" botón. Espero poder cumplir con todos estos otros usuarios! Espero verlos más tarde! ANTIBODY (talk) 15:08, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Shooter / Transgender Why not? The game developer's twitter account clearly states that the character is transgender. There's some serious transphobia on this wiki. http://twitter.com/int_main/status/237265517361123329 Ban me if you want, I don't care. But don't be rude about it. 00:39, August 20, 2012 (UTC) : I apologise for my tone, I'm not from around here. It just angers me when people discriminate against others unfairly. I stated in my edit description that the official game developer itself was banned for posting the same fact and attempted to link to his tweet explaining that the character itself was transgender. It seems like some people here take serious offence to that, which I simply don't understand. I see you haven't reverted the page, hopefully you clicked through to the tweet. Thanks for your time. 00:50, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::: I'm not really a gamer at all, just a guy who wanted to correct a mistake. Yes, I do realise that I'm inherently less anonymous by posting from an IP address. 01:00, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrat revert TNY, just because NOBODY reverted the edit doesn't mean that it cannot be readded. The issue here is that we perceived it as vandalism at that point in time. SQhi•'(talk)Ruby 04:16, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey, The Nitrome Yeti! You said you make me blocked for 1 Month and when I make that again I will blocked longer. But I didn't do it again. And you blocked me for 1 year. Thats not correct! Duty2012 (talk) 16:54, August 23, 2012 (UTC) RE:Hey I am still blocked. Thats more than a month. Duty2012 (talk) 16:44, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Axiy's Heroic Attempt Hello. I am sure quite a number of you are aware that NOBODY earned the legendary Wiki Hero badge on August 3 this year. But, there is someone who made a very brave and convincing attempt, but sadly, didn't hit the 365 days mark. Axiy contributed ''daily to Nitrome Wiki continuously over a long period, from 23 August 2011 to 16 July 2012. Yes, that's right. To let the gravity of that sink in, I shall let you do the math. Yes, it's a pity. I wonder what happened. This is the kind of feat which, once missed, one would wonder if one should attempt it again. I am someone who believes in recognition of one's efforts, and this is why I am reaching out to you today. As part of my 2000th edit dedication, I made a promise to myself to highlight Axiy's effort and commitment, that it does not go unnoticed. May we gather behind Axiy, and give him the due recognition he greatly deserves. Yours sincerly SQhi 17:40, November 12, 2012 (UTC) This message was sent to the following people. *Takeshi64 *Random-storykeeper *NOBODY *Santiago González Martín *CandD *NTPYTO *The Nitrome Yeti *Grammar Cat *Lilonow *Austincarter4ever About images I think the answer founds from Youtube: Because I didn't found some balls from Mallet mania-gameplay videos, I had to play actual game and paste them to my computer. Then I saw a difference. You're right when saying I have changed the size of picture (example Ghost and Rubber), but now, I took pictures from the game I'm playing. "Nitrome is Phantaztic page" (talk) 12:16, March 17, 2013 (UTC) The reason you don't edit You don't edit much here because your edits get reverted? -- 20:06, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :Edits are pointless? Doing something wrong? No longer need your contributions? Fine as it is? Pointless edits are edits made by a troll or vandal - as these edits do not achieve anything other than harm. No one's edits here are pointless, except if you're a troll or vandal. According to Wikipedia, one thing everyone should do is assume good faith, which is to assume that - with the exception of hurtful edits - that all edits are made to help the wiki. As such, assuming that your edits are "pointless" and "wrong" would leave only one conclusion - your edits are vandalism. :However, are they? If you look at them, no, they are not. As such, calling your edits "pointless" and "wrong" is wrong. Also, we do need your contributions. The Nitrome Wiki is currently suffering from lack of editors. Take a quick look through these pages (only if you want to): Mercenaries, Dr. Nastidious, and Rex209. What do you notice about these pages? Most of them have barely any content relating to Test Subject Complete. :Test Subject Complete was released on May 5th 2013, and at the time of me writing this, it is July 28th 2013 - nearly 3 months after the release of the game. If we had a big community, these would have been done. However, if you notice, the Nitrome Wiki doesn't have a big community. As such, the wiki appreciates help from any users that wants to help, and every edit is important, ans your edits fixed grammar, and if someone was reading that article who didn't understand English well, they would have an immensely hard time understanding the article. With your edits, everything is proper, and can be understood by those with a good understanding of English. :Also, the Nitrome Wiki isn't "as fine as it is", there are many things that can be fixed and improvements to be made. For example, the Forums have a large amount of topics that were created but never finished, and still topics that are ongoing. There are a few Nitrome games that have a few articles about the game's components, among a large amount of uncreated articles. :Many articles have grammar errors (which is why I started a project up on fixing this - titled Project Revise 4), and there are many incomplete sections on the wiki. In short, all your edits are important, none are "pointless" or "wrong", the Nitrome Wiki still needs lots of contributors, and is not fine as it is - it is open to improvement. :And just because your edits are reverted does not mean they are wrong. For example, in the edit you made today about adding "the" to "Canary Mining Colony CM08", it simply sounded better how it was before, I wasn't saying your edition of "the" was wrong, it was correct, and both could be used, but I found the previous version read better. :And for your edit to the avatars page (where you put "an URL"), I simply rewrote that part because I reread the section you edited it and I found that that the section wasn't descriptive enough, and still wasn't descriptive even when I before edited it. So please don't feel that you aren't wanted here or your edits are bad, there's lots to do and the wiki is still small and lacking in editors - every user's edit is appreciated. -- 22:12, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ::The Nitrome Wiki just tries to use British spelling, I'm not sure about vocabulary. I think whether we (the Nitrome Wiki) should use British vocabulary should be taken to the forums, as it is similar to British spelling. Should I create the forum topic, or should you? -- 22:47, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Also, when creating a forum post, be sure to place in source mode at the top of the page (if you do make any forum posts). -- 22:48, July 28, 2013 (UTC) WIP Hi The Nitrome Yeti! If you have created an article and don't want people to edit it, I would suggest that you place a WIP at the top of the page. More information on a WIP. It's quite helpful for preventing edit conflicts. -- 23:45, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! Hi The Nitrome Yeti! You're doing a great job doing all those edits and creating pages - just yesterday you made a few edits, now you're making several! Great job! Thanks for all your contributions - you're making a great comeback. -- 00:30, July 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:Too many templates! I absolutely agree with you. Usually some sections may have a disambiguation section if the name of the section is the same as another article, however, this isn't the case. If you want to use a disambiguation template for a section, use . -- 03:14, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Great work + exactly 2,000 edits Hi TNY! Great work on those images for Mutiny, many of those articles are very, very old and were written by me less than 6 months after being here. As you can see, they are pretty bad, and filled with .jpg images. Thanks for fixing the image - I'm not sure if anyone would have got to them. What is even better is how you fixed the images even though they were hard to get - incidents like this have also happened to me. Also, congratulations on a total of 2,000 edits! Quite a big number of edits. Great job - keep up the good work! -- 03:26, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I find Mutiny is still a very good game. I think Nitrome has not done a sequel to it because they cannot think of anything new to put in the game (although I don't think it needs anything new). -- 12:52, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Hai Lol, I'm not angry or annoyed, don't worry. 19:47, August 11, 2013 (UTC)